Charmed Soul
by GeeknGood
Summary: A threat or not? A new outworlder or so they think, called Umaris. A strange lost race she once was became one of Kotal Kahn's Allies. But still she remained a threat, but we might never know. Learning the outworld ways, Umaris was lost and so as him. She then gets with him. (ErmacxOC)
1. Chapter 1 - White Noise

**Hi there! This is the author speaking. This is a new story written. Now it might not make sense and might have grammar issues or unnecessary commas. But I'll try my best. So do not disrespect me, mistakes happen but advice and tips will help me gladly. Anyways enjoy! (If you're reading early it might be unfinished. I only write on Copy & Paste. But it will be continued )**

* * *

Porcelain and cold. In the depths of this deep forest. Such strangeness. It wasn't normal but it was empty. Only spirit animals would wander far off. Umaris was this lost creature, broken and alone. There she was lying in the trees where the leaves like a pale blue color and it's textures were flakey. Umaris laid as she was sleeplessly dreaming, her snow white hair dripped across the branches, and her white eye lashes would flicker. Her skin was glimmering and abnormal, her features weren't much like humans. Her skin was a strange blue color or red. A facade much like a deadly nightshade.

A soft butterfly landing on her forehead immediately making her eyes open wide. Umaris slightly brushed her forehead as it itched a bit. But that white butterfly flew away. Lifting herself up from slumber was the start of a boring new day. But everyday was just nothing. She has never seen anyone ever since she was abandoned, she was born smart and intelligent but it's like she's been living in a world without people, still a virgin and still with no love. But her spirit animals always kept her company. The forest that Umaris has lived in a long time was just her. Never seen another being ever in her life. Even with a attempt escaping the forest, it was endless like a neverending hallway. There was just no escape.

Jumping down from the tall old tree was a great relief. Her back was sore all the time and she slowly stretched her arms wide. Waking every morning or noon, Umaris would go search for food. Mostly berries and fruits. They were the only satisfying food ever, but blood cherries were her favorite yet it was rare to be seen.

To her side it would seem that an elk appeared beside her, her spirit animal friend. She smiled a bit and carefully brushed it with her hand softly. It was time to search some food.

To the far trail her elk friend went before her stopping where it found her favourite. The blood cherries. She instantly felt with joy, as she caught up she hugged the elk and picked the cherries. She took one and bit it slowly, with the juice dripped across her fingers. She didn't care she, she loved the feeling. But the taste was sweet and pleasureful.

* * *

Later on the day. It slowly turned to dusk, dark and cold. The sky slowly turned to a violet blue. Umaris laying and resting on a tall tree. Eating more blood cherries. But it soon was going away. But Umaris was satisfied but tired.

But suddenly she heard a crying sound of one of the deers. She thought it was just nothing. But her elk friend suddenly appeared right in front of her, jumping up and down, alerting her. It quickly ran in front of her as Umaris followed. She stood with a dark light vibrating in front of her. A glow.

A strange circle, a portal? Flashing across the misty forest. Umaris was curious but surprised. She has never seen anything like this before in her entire life. She went closer as her elk friend jumped in fear, telling her not to go further. But Umaris was clueless at this time. She turned to see her friend and smiled. Like she wanted to say something. But she was unfamiliar with talking. Like she was mute. So she stepped closer to the black portal, flashing in front of her, waiting.

And slowly stepped in. Disappeared.

* * *

 **Yeah it's short. But it's only the beginning. :D Muwhahahahah**


	2. Chapter 2 - Outworld

**Just to let you know. I have a problem what the difference is between, "You're and Your"**

 **Oh yeah theres a GOOD SONG ABOUT ERMAC. Listen to "Evergreen by Broods" IT LITERALLY DESCRIBES HIM EVERY BIT.**

* * *

Flash! Umaris fell out roughly and landed out on the ground. She could hear people talking, slight music. As she rose her view higher. She immediately got up. But soon began to walk. People around her looked at her strangely, some getting further away from her. Umaris slightly felt happy but demented. The people behind her alerted her, and she slowly approached them. She suddenly put her hands on this stranger, possibly one of the villagers. They got scared and began to run away from her. She titled her head in confusion.

She turned around and it was a big area she was heading too. A big castle or some sort. More people appeared as she reached further. A crowd of people seemed to be watching something. As Umaris struggled to get a clear view of what the people were watching. A man being held down on a block around guards or some sort. Umaris was confused but felt a bit scared.

She didn't know why he was being put down. But she felt like she needed to stop this. Umaris quickly ran to the top with the struggle of the crowd. The guards were alerted immediately triggered by her presence as they were about to attack her. Her heart pounded, Umaris was never in this situation. As she was surrounded by the guards a voice called out.

"Who are you?" A male voice said. Umaris turned her view to it's voice. It was a man wearing a hat and a mask. A human she thought. She twitched slowly in fear, she didn't know what to do. "Who are you?" He repeated in a rougher voice.

"...Umaris." She said softly. The guards came closer to her and the man too. "The emperor would gladly like to know from this." He said. Umaris was confused. "Em..peror...?" She could barely talk but the man stood there, glaring at her.

"Where did you come from? Do you work for anyone?" He questioned her. But she didn't know what to say. "..Forest..I.. Am..Alone.." The mercenary looked like he was done. The guards all around Umaris suddenly took a hold of her. Taking her somewhere.

* * *

 **MX MX XMX ~~~~~~~~~**

"Emperor. Think you should see this." The mercenary said. Umaris saw another man. He seemed special, a big headdress some armor on his arms and legs and hands behind his back. He turned his view to Umaris. His eyes were glowing. Umaris never seen so much people in her life. The portal she went through must've been a lucky time. But yet she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her friends or her home. But it felt like a prison to her. It was worth it.

"Who is this?" The emperor said. Umaris assumed he was the emperor the mercenary kept saying. "Someone interfering a execution. Calls herself. 'Umaris'." He replied. "Where do you come from? Where are you're people." The emperor asked looking down at her. "I do ..Not know. I've..Been alone ever.. since. My people do...Not exist.." Umaris said in a despondent tone. Sadden by her words.

"You are saying you do not have you're people here? Do you know who I am?" The emperor spoken once more. Asking so much questions. Umaris fiddled with her hands tightly. She shook her head to a no. He told her action by an answer. "I am Kotal Kahn, Emperor of Outworld." Umaris didn't know what to feel, but she was still confused if she was in danger or not.

"Are you from Outworld?" He asked.

"No..I.. Do not know..I have never seen any one in my whole life..I've been alone. I do.. not know if there is more of me.." Umaris did not want to say anything anymore. But still being surrounded by people still made her feel insecure. "I see." Kotal Kahn said.

Umaris felt like more people kept coming and felt something weird about one that came. She looked around and spotted much different people than the guards. One a possible reptile? A creature. Another one, he stood tall with green glowing eyes. He looked raspy and strange to Umaris liking. Many of these people all around her made her so curious and odd.

"I've made out my mind. You might suit useful." Kotal Kahn said. His words apprised her. She might actually lived a good life. But of course she didn't know what was on his mind. "I will teach you the ways of Outworld. You will suit useful for the civil war. And you will become my ally." He gestured the guards to let go of her and Umaris slowly rose up from sitting uncomfortably. Kotal Kahn ordered Umaris to come forward.

Umaris was concerned, she didn't know if she could trust him or Outworld.

"I will go now. You will remain here to learn about Outworld." He slowly left with guards around him. But how will she learn about Outworld? Maybe on her own.

Umaris slowly turned around. The place she was in was huge, and it was nice to be somewhere else different. After all being somewhere where it was lonely, empty and endless was a nightmare.

Staring deeply in it's atmosphere a male voice called out. "Hey. The emperor told me to show you around." The mercenary. "By the way if you didn't catch it. The name's Erron Black." He glared at her, examining her appearance.

Umaris stared silently. "Anyways. I'll show you around." He sounded bored.

On the path of the Emperor's castle. Erron showed her everywhere. Rooms and important rooms. But the gardens caught her mind the most. She liked the scenery. She wanted to come back there after this tour.

Walking beside Erron. Umaris was silent the most. As the walk stopped. Erron stopped her. "Just to let you know. The emperor still can't trust you. Don't do something you might regret. You have to follow by rules. I will be watching you." He warned her in a rough tone. But that last sentence worried her a bit. As soon as he said what was needed he left her.

But there had to be something Umaris could do. But she remembered that she wanted to go to the garden. And so she did.

 **~~~~~~~~~UMA UMA**

Later on she went outside. It was filled with nice flowers, reminded her about the forest. Sometimes she wish she could eat some blood cherries right now. She liked the scent of this world. As she wandered off. She could hear a hissing sound, some sort of creature nearby.

"You." A silky voice called out behind her. Umaris instantly turned around. It was a humanoid reptilian resting on one of the trees. It jumped down and quickly examined her, closer and closer. "Such sweet flesh, I smell." The reptilian smelled her deeply, Umaris was scared but resisted it.

"W-Who are you?.." Umaris questioned in a timid tone. As it slowly circled her. "I am called Reptile."

"Reptile? Do you ..Not have a real name?" She softly asked.

"You will not know my true name." The reptilian being apprehensive. He doesn't seem to like Umaris at all. Just wants to devour her.

"I do not trust you yet, I hope I get the chance to taste you're blood." The reptilian touched her smooth chin with his claws. Smelling her severely yet disappearing after.


End file.
